


Neverland

by Zurenika



Series: Neverland [1]
Category: SF9, SF9 (Band), sensational feeling 9
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Kim Youngbin has just started to settle into his new life, working as a server in a local coffee shop when he sees a wounded boy in an alleyway and decides to help him. Along the way, he meets a genius hacker with a penchant for hiphop, a guy from Busan who can hit the notes as well as he hits the target and a mysterious blonde kid who seem to know who he really is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my aff account.
> 
> SF9 members are the main characters but other artists from FNC Entertainment will pop out at any time.
> 
> Find me on twitter @kaydawonie

"What are you getting at?" Youngbin asked, letting a little bit of annoyance seep into his voice. 

Dawon sat up after a lot of groaning and moaning and leveled him with a stare. "That bag costs 5 billion won. The jacket you're wearing is part of last year's exclusive spring collection and that watch," he said pointing at his wrist, "there are only twenty-five pieces of those in the entire world and I know for a fact that in South Korea, there are only four people who managed to get their hands on that," he continued. 

"And so?"

Dawon took a deep breath, "Who are you, really? and why do you live in this dingy place? It's so obvious that you're born with a silver spoon. Heck, you don't even know how to properly throw a punch or to give a decent first aid." 

Youngbin couldn't help but smile. "I'm impressed... and how do you know all these things?"

"Tell me who you are first?" Dawon retorted. 

Youngbin stood up and approached him. "My name is Kim Young Bin. I am the youngest son and supposedly next in line to become the CEO of the SF group," he answered extending a hand. 

"SF Group? But they had a press conference three months ago announcing the new CEO and it was not you," Dawon countered eyes squinting at him suspiciously. 

"It's a long story," Youngbin replied, lowering his hand. 

"Well, seeing as I'm all injured and shit, I think I have all the time in the world to listen to you," Dawon said, settling himself onto the floor. 

Youngbin stared at him. Part of him wanted to have someone to talk to finally - someone who is close to his age. A friend, a brother. But another part of him told him to be wary, to not trust this wounded stranger that he found in the alley.

It didn't take long before Youngbin decided what to do. 


	2. Coincidence

Chulmin nudged him and nodded towards the guy at the far right corner of the coffee shop. 

"Hyung, what do you think of him?" the younger guy asked. 

Chulmin and Youngbin have made it a past time to try to guess what the customers do for a living. And the guy that Chulmin is referring to now is someone who has become a permanent fixture in the coffee shop in the last month. 

"Well, judging from that backpack and the fact that he's always typing away on his laptop, I'm sure he's a college student," Youngbin answered, recalling all the times he had some sort of encounter with a guy. 

"Nah, he's probably on some seedy website chatting with girls," Mina quipped, sliding in behind the counter beside Youngbin. "I was cleaning the table beside him the other day and tried to peek into what he was doing but he has one those anti-spy screens. It's a little bit creepy," she added.

"Or maybe he's writing some sort of bestselling novel and don't want anyone to read it beforehand," Chulmin countered. 

"Yah! So you're siding with that weirdo? Unbelievable" Mina exclaimed. "Youngbin-ah, what do you think? Which one of us got it correctly?" she asked Youngbin. 

He was about to answer when the guy stood up and started walking towards them. Mina excused herself, muttering something about cleaning the kitchen and Chulmin following her, that smile and a knowing glint in his eye plus that last glance towards the approaching customer spoke a lot. 

"Excuse me," 

"Yes, what can I get you?" Youngbin replied, slipping into full customer service mode. 

"Iced Americano please, four shots" the guy replied, placing some crumpled bills on top of the counter. The guy has a faraway look in his eyes and an earpiece in one ear. Even though the coffee shop plays this instrumental jazz music as background, Youngbin can make out the beat of the song this guy was listening to and it was somewhat familiar.

"You should really lower the volume if you're going to use earphones," he said conversationally, hands busy preparing the man's drink. 

"Mmm."

The guy was drumming his fingers on the counter, long, slender fingers tapping out a rhythm. 

"Keith Ape!" Youngbin exclaimed just as he finished the guy's order. 

That got the guy's attention. "You know him? Good for you," he replied, picking up his drink and walking back to the table. 

"Wow, that's a little bit rude," Mina exclaimed stepping back beside him. 

He hummed in agreement while they continued to watch the guy. Instead of sitting down, he started to fix his stuff, sliding the laptop into his backpack and zipping it shut. With the drink in hand, he made his way towards the exit. 

"He didn't even touch the cake," Chulmin said, returning to the counter after clearing his table. "This is such a waste."

"Can I have it? I stumbled upon a stray the other day and it likes sweet stuff," Youngbin said.

"I guess it's fine. Better than throwing it out," the other guy said, sliding the plate towards him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Youngbin looked the door behind him and strode towards the huge lump of blanket on the floor. 

"Yah! Wake up!" he said, poking the top of the blankets

"I am awake, stop it!" came the reply. 

"I brought cake," Youngbin said, setting the plastic bag beside the blankets. 

Dawon sat up immediately, his face lighting up in glee as he reached for the bag. Youngbin watched him for a few seconds before sitting on the couch. 

"Yah~ What's up? Is it your birthday?" Dawon asked before stuffing his face with the cake using his hands. 

Youngbin watched him devour half the cake before answering. "Aniyo. A customer left that cake in the cafe awhile ago."

"Yah! Yah!" 

Youngbin just laughed. "Don't worry. He didn't touch it, I swear. He didn't even touch the fork," he assured the other guy. "Besides, you already ate half of it so you'll be fine," 

"I swear to God, Kim Youngbin if I die or get some sort of disease, I'm gonna sue!" Dawon threatened. 

"How can you sue if you die? Yah, I can just throw your body in the dumpster if that happens," he countered. 

"You, you're unbelievable. I can't believe you saved me just so you could toy with me?! Wow~" Dawon said but still, the guy returned to eating the cake. 

"How are you feeling?" Youngbin asked after a while. 

"Fine, i guess. Some parts of me still hurt but more than that, my beautiful face is bruised but all in all, I'm great," Dawon answered. "Thank you by the way. For taking me in and taking care of me," he continued.

"Don't you have a family or friends that will look for you?" 

"Hmmm, my parents go around a lot. I've lived in different countries for a few years when i was young. So to answer your question, my parents are currently in Europe, i thin. And friends? I don't know, I think i moved around a lot and didn't get to make solid friendships so that's that," he answered. 

Seeing Dawon talk about it like it's the most natural thing in the world made Youngbin a bit sad. Not that he would say it out loud though. By then, the rain has started to fall hard and the sound it makes when it hits the window is in some ways, relaxing.  

"But what do you do for a living though? Surely, you don't just rely on your parents?" 

"What is this, an interview or something?" Dawon retorted, laying on his back and watching the ceiling. The box which previously held the cake is now empty. 

"Of course not. What do you think of me? I have a job," he answered.

"Wait. Have? As in present tense have? As in you have a job right now? But you're in my living room almost recovered and eating cake?" Youngbin exclaimed. 

"God, keep your chill man. Yes, present tense have. I have a job but it's not like yours or any other job in the world. I deal with... sensitive stuff?" the younger guy answered thoughtfully. 

Youngbin inhaled sharply, a thousand possibilities going through his mind. "Yah, it's not some shady stuff is it? 'Coz i swear i am going to hand you over to the police if it's drugs or some shit," 

"What? no!" 

"Then what??"

"Hmmm, the most valuable thing in the world today?" Dawon answered. 

Youngbin sighed, shaking his head. "Ugh, fine. Okay, just look at me straight in the eyes and assure me that it isn't illegal, please?"

Dawon sat up once more and matched his stare. "I am not doing anything illegal. I am not dealing in drugs, or firearms or whatever it is you're talking about." he said, seriously. 

From the way Dawon said it, to the honesty in his eyes, Youngbin believed what the other man told him. Still, the question lingered in Youngbin's mind, what is the most valuable thing in the world today?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three days later, Youngbin came home to a dark and silent apartment. He opened the lights hurriedly, thinking that Dawon has prepared some sort of surprise for him but the apartment was empty. The huge lump of blankets usually on the floor was folded neatly and on top was a simple note. 

Youngbin, 

Thank you for everything. I have overextended my stay. It was fun. I hope we meet again. 

Dawon. 

He took the note and slumped down on the couch. Dawon was loud and annoying and often does crazy stuff but having him in this apartment for the last five days have been fun. It was nice going home with someone there to greet you. Or someone you can actually talk to. Youngbin looked at the note once more before crumpling it. 

"Aish, this kid doesn't even know how to say goodbye properly," he muttered in the empty room. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ever since Chulmin's announcement that he's gonna return to school, the coffee shop has put up the sign for a new part time worker. The sign has been up for a week and so far, they haven't seen or heard of anyone who applied. 

"Youngbin-ah!" Mina greeted as soon as he entered. "Yah! Have you noticed the sign missing?" she asked, gesturing towards the windows. 

Youngbin looked back, "Oh, you're right! it's not there anymore," he said. 

"The new guy will be starting today," Chulmin said stepping out of the kitchen. 

"Today? Wow that's early," Mina exclaimed. 

"I promised our boss that i would train him well before i go. I'm just giving back you know," the young guy answered. 

"Fair enough. By the way, is it a girl or a boy?" Mina asked, prodding Chulmin. 

"I don't know actually. Boss just texted me awhile back that he has hired someone and that i should train him as soon as possible," he answered. 

MIna pouted at that, "I hope it's a girl!" she said. 

Youngbin excused himself at this point to change into their uniform. He heard the door to the cafe open just as he entered their locker room. 

As soon as he has changed, the first thing Youngbin noticed was Mina's disappointed face. 

"So i guess it's another guy?" he guessed. 

Mina nodded. "Oh well, i just hope me and him and all of us get along well," she said. 

Just then, the door to their boss's office opened. 

"Lee Dawon?!" Youngbin exclaimed, pointing at the guy that's standing behind their boss. 

"You know each other?! That's even better!" Their manager said, looking from one to the other. 

"Ne. We do know each other. Youngbin hyung is really like a brother to me, manager-nim," Dawon answered politely. 

Youngbin pulled his lips taut in some sort of a smile all the while shooting daggers at Dawon. The younger one just waved at him happily, the glint in his eyes exposing the truth that all this is not a coincidence. 


	3. The Fox

"Hyungggggg~ Youngbin hyunggggg~"

Youngbin kept on walking. Dawon knows where he lives anyways and if there's one thing he's learned about the guy, it's that his persistence is on a whole different level. Dawon's the type to do whatever it takes, no matter how crazy, if he wants something. And so he kept on walking, knowing that Dawon would surely catch up to him; which he did in a matter of minutes. Although a little bit out of breath from running, Dawon still has that stupid smile on his face. 

"Hyung!! How are you? Did you miss me?" he asked, walking backward so as to look at Youngbin. 

Youngbin stopped in his tracks. "You! Don't you have manners? How can you just leave without saying a proper goodbye!" he exclaimed.

"I left a note though... didn't you see it?" Dawon pouted.

"Is that how you say goodbye to the person who saved you though?" Youngbin countered, hitting Dawon's shoulder lightly.

"If you remember, I didn't ask for any help. You went ahead and knocked out the guy that was towering over me and then escorted me back to your apartment," the young man answered. "In no way did I obliged you to help me. You did it by yourself," 

"Aish, whatever," Youngbin said pushing past him.

Somehow, a part of him expected Dawon to follow, to continue pestering him with question after question but after a minute or two, he realized that he was walking all alone. Youngbin looked behind just as the was about to turn the corner and saw Dawon standing in the same spot, shoulders sagged and head bowed. That made him stop in his tracks. 

"Aish," Youngbin muttered, going back the way he come from. 

Dawon didn't even look up at his approach and they both stood there for a second or two, the silence hanging thick and awkward. 

"Dawon-ah," Youngbin started. "I'm sorry," 

Dawon looked up then, an unreadable expression on his face. "Yah, I already said sorry. I don't even know what I did wrong," Youngbin said, trying to console the other guy. 

And just like that, Youngbin saw how Dawon's facial expression turned from empty to glee. Dawon cracked a huge smile, slowly and returned to his normal, talkative state. 

"Ha, I knew you would fall for it. What do you think? I did well, right? I can be an actor right?"

Youngbin raised his hands in defeat and turned his back on Dawon.

It's getting late, he thought but the sound of the other man's constant chattering and the sound of their footsteps clacking on the concrete makes him feel warm. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Youngbin would call it an acquaintance. But if you ask Dawon, Youngbin is his BFF, his loving hyung and just the person he's closest too. Mina sometimes makes fun of how clingy the younger guy can get and Dawon would just tease her that she's jealous and honestly, Youngbin thinks that Mina and Dawon must be long lost siblings, always at each other's throat and yet there are moments where in they let the act fall and just take care of each other. 

"Oh, by the way, have you noticed that the weirdo hasn't come in for awhile now?" Mina said. 

It was a slow afternoon and the cafe only has two customers. "Who?" Youngbin asked. 

"You know, that guy you talked to? The one who's always on his laptop and sits at the far corner," Mina reminded him, even gesturing towards the said corner.

"Oh him," Youngbin exclaimed, remembering the time he talked to the guy. "Yeah, i remember-"

"Remember who?" Dawon exclaimed fixing his apron as he joined them behind the counter. "Chulmin?"

"Aniyo." Mina answered. "There's this weird customer who's always on his laptop and sits at the same spot, and orders the same thing and Youngbin talked to him and since then he hasn't come in anymore," she continued in one breath. 

"Well, that's Youngbin hyung for you. He has a way of discouraging customers. It's his charm-

"Yah!" 

"Anyway, what's so weird about the guy?" Dawon asked, ignoring Youngbin's outburst.

"Well, his laptop has one of those anti-spy screens where no one can really see what you're doing except for you," Mina explained. 

"But that's common nowadays, Mina. Even cellphones have that," Dawon countered. "Privacy is important and the information you exchange online can be used against you, hence it's priceless," he continued. 

The two of them continued the argument as always and Youngbin was just listening to them talk nodding along to some of their points. There's something about what Dawon said that tickled his memory but he can't clearly place it. 

The sound of the cafe door opening and the faint bell that accompanies it brought them all up short. Dawon headed towards the kitchens and Youngbin and Mina greeted the customer. 

"Speak of the devil," Mina muttered under her breath when he entered. 

"Welcome!" The two greeted with huge smiles on their faces. 

The guy didn't even acknowledge them, just placed his order, paid for it and walked to his favorite spot. Unfortunately, the only two customers in the cafe were there. Mina and Youngbin exchanged amused glances as they watched him stand there for about two seconds before settling on a table near the entrance. 

"Lee Dawon, come out here. He's here," Mina hissed, gesturing for the other man to come out of the kitchen. 

"Here, give him these and see for yourself," she said, handing him a tray with a slice of cake and iced coffee on it. Dawon looked confused at first until Youngbin prodded him forward, walking a few steps behind him. "Go," Youngbin mouthed, pointing at the guy. 

"Excuse me, customer, here is your order," Dawon started before approaching the guy. 

"Thank you. Just place it there," the guy answered without looking up from what he's doing. 

Dawon came closer then and placed the drink and plate just behind the guy's laptop. "Be careful you might spi-"

Youngbin watched curiously as Dawon's smile turn into something unreadable. His eyes flashed a couple of emotions before settling on something akin to wariness. 

"Fox?" Dawon breathed, eyes still fixed on the customer. 

Fox sat up straight, his hands freezing on top of his keyboard. The momentary hesitation was enough to tell Youngbin something. 

"Fox? It's you, right?" Dawon said again, more confident this time and also, a little bit tense. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the guy replied, closing his laptop and grabbing his backpack from the floor. He strode towards the exit without another word. 

"What was that all about?" Mina asked as soon as Youngbin rejoined her behind the counter. 

"I'm not sure. I think they know each other. Dawon called him 'Fox' if that's something," he answered, looking at the door with some sort of trepidation. Dawon had excused himself and gone out the back after 'Fox' left and judging from the latter's expression, Dawon was also unnerved by the sudden meeting. 

The only two customers left a few minutes later and somehow, Youngbin started feeling anxious. It's like all the nerves in his body is tingling with something like excitement or fear or whatnot. 

"Is Dawon back already?" he asked, now pacing inside the cafe in order to work out the sudden uneasiness he felt.

Mina checked in the kitchen and returned a second later, shaking her head. 

Youngbin rushed out the back but there was no sign of Dawon. He walked a few minutes in the alley and finally saw him from a distance and judging by the looks of it, he was talking to someone. It was a narrow alley and Youngbin can only see his friend. He was about to call out his name when two hands grabbed Dawon's shirt and pushed him towards the wall, the sound of his back hitting the concrete a loud thud in the silence. 

"Dawon-ah!" 

He saw the guy, fox, approaching slowly, threatening as Dawon was staggering to get up. 

He wanted to ran towards his friend and help him, wanted to protect Dawon but his legs felt like lead, every single detail in that moment was so sharp that the colors felt like it was blinding him. It was the first time he felt such anger. He can hear his heart racing, his hands clenching into fists every nerve in his body wanted him to move, to hit, to fight but a terrible force was stopping him and he doesn't even know what. 

A blur of something red passed by him and he didn't even realize it was another person until he saw that 'fox' was being dragged away. 

He blinked a few times and slowly, the world returned to its original state. As soon as he was able to, he rushed towards his friend. After making sure that Dawon was doing fairly okay, Youngbin fixed his attention on the two people in front. 

One was the 'fox'. He has probably calmed down by now, but the other guy was still restraining his hands behind him as if it was nothing. 

"Let me go!" the fox said and the guy with the red hair just looked at Youngbin. He gave a slight nod and the guy obliged. 

Dawon and fox glared at each other for a few seconds before the latter took his stuff and walked away. That was the second time in that day that Youngbin saw his retreating back. 

"Are you okay?" the red haired guy asked suddenly. 

Youngbin can detect a little bit of an accent on the guy's speech. 

"Ne. Thank you so much for helping us," he answered, holding up Dawon. 

"Fine," the younger one said weakly. 

"Come on then, I'll help you carry him," the guy offered, easily holding up Dawon with one arm.

"I'm Jaeyoon. Lee Jaeyoon," he said, extending his free hand to Youngbin. 

"Kim Youngbin. Nice to meet you... despite the circumstances," he replied shaking the guy's hand. 

"It's fine. These things are normal," the guy replied. "So where to?"


	4. Chapter 4

The backdoor swung open and Mina was about to give them an earful about leaving her alone when she saw a red-haired stranger coming in with the other two. Youngbin led the way towards the locker room and Mina noticed how Dawon was leaning a bit on the stranger as they rushed in. 

She stood frozen for a moment and was about to rush in and help when the red-haired stranger stepped out of the room. She flattened herself on the wall near the door as it was pushed wide open, the stranger hurrying to get out with a worried look on his face. He dashed off mumbling something to himself and taking no notice of Mina. 

"Yah, what was that all about?" Mina asked, entering the locker room.

"Dawon got into a fight... I think?" Youngbin answered fixing his gaze on the younger man. 

"Huh, I didn't expect you to be that type, Dawon-ah," Mina answered. "Are you okay though? Are you hurt somewhere?" she continued, checking to see if he has any injuries. 

Dawon waved his hands, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't need to make a fuss out of it. He just pushed me into the wall, that's about it," he answered. 

That resulted into Mina going off about leaving her alone in the cafe all the while asking if Dawon was okay. All throughout the exchange, Youngbin was just studying Dawon's face, looking for a hint that he's feeling some sort of pain. 

"Stop staring at me!" Dawon exclaimed after Mina stormed off somewhere to clear her head. 

"What happened back there?" Youngbin asked softly. 

"Nothing. I just asked him something and then we talked and then he pushed me," Dawon answered not meeting Youngbin's stare. "I'm going to man the counter," he suddenly standing up and shuffling towards the front. Youngbin just nodded, his mind filling up on theories and not liking any one of them. 

 

"Will you please just talk to each other and return to being boyfriends right now?" Mina said, stomping forcefully beside Youngbin.

The last three days had been pretty awkward between all of them. Dawon would always make up some sort of excuse whenever Youngbin enters the same room as him and it's starting to take it's toll on Mina as she suddenly became their 'bridge'. 

"It's not my fault, you know. He's the one who's avoiding me all this time," Youngbin answered. He held the door open as Mina stepped inside. 

"Well you have to try harder!" she exclaimed. "Ple-"

Youngbin placed a hand on her mouth and she had half a mind to bite him when she heard the voices. Her eyes widened in surprise, understanding the situation. 

He removed his hand from her mouth. 

"Stay outside," he whispered, pushing her towards the door. 

She shook her head. "I won't. I'll be able to help you," she answered confidently, making a grab for her shoulder bag. Youngbin's eyes flashed with annoyance but the sounds of cutlery and talking pushed that away from his head. 

"Stay behind me then," Youngbin said quietly as he tiptoed towards the counter. 

Half the lights in the dining area were opened giving Youngbin a clear view of the space. He sighed in relief, spotting Dawon standing beside one of the tables and apparently talking to a guy wearing a black hoodie. 

"Lee Dawon!"

Youngbin jumped, forgetting that Mina was behind him all this time. She pushed her little frame in front and strode towards the other guy. 

"Yah, we thought there was a burglar in here!" she exclaimed. 

"Ah, sorry. It's just that, Jaeyoon hyung visited me and I thought it would be rude to send him away immediately after he helped me and checked up on me and I gave him a cake," Dawon answered in one breath. "Don't worry, you can take this out on my salary," he added seeing the shocked look on Mina's face. 

Jaeyoon was standing beside Dawon now, his hood pulled down revealing his bright red hair. Youngbin approached the group and couldn't help but smile when Jaeyoon noticed him. 

"Oh, it's you! hi!" Jaeyoon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hello, Lee Jaeyoon, right?" Youngbin said, extending his right hand. 

The other man took his hand. "Yup. I'm glad you remembered my name despite our unfortunate meeting," he said. 

Jaeyoon's handshake was firm, the sign of a good businessman, as his father always reminded him. Youngbin cursed himself internally, all the while keeping the smile on his face. 

That isn't my life now, he reminded himself. 

"So, how are you?" he asked Jaeyoon without missing a beat.

"Oh, you know. I was just visiting to see how this guy's doing," Jaeyoon answered gesturing towards Dawon. "It looks like he's okay so I'm really happy,"

Dawon and Youngbin's eyes met and Dawon immediately looked down and excused himself. Mina followed him, leaving the two to talk alone. 

"I'm really thankful that you were there that day," Youngbin started. 

"It's nothing really. I was in the right place at the right time i guess," Jaeyoon answered. "Oh, is that the time?!" he exclaimed eyes fixed on the huge clock by the counter. 

"Yah. I should go. I'll be late. It was glad seeing you two and maybe we can hang out next time," Jaeyoon said once again rushing towards the door. 

Youngbin heard him say a hasty goodbye to Mina and to Dawon and then the sound of the door opening and closing. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was another slow day at the cafe and the long bouts of silence were about to drive Mina crazy. Today is somewhat of an improvement though compared to the last few days. Dawon finally managed to stay in the same room as Youngbin although he still can't look at the other man. There was only one way to settle this once and for all and Mina knows exactly what to do. 

"Yah, I'm going out for awhile. You two take care of things here!" she said loud enough for the other two to hear. 

She made a show of getting her things and walking out of the cafe, hoping against hope that by the time she returns, the two have already made amends. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Typical Mina," Youngbin muttered as the door closed behind her, leaving the two of them alone. There was faint music playing from the speakers hidden around the cafe but even that was not enough to break the awkward silence. Dawon has just finished mopping the floor when Mina went out and now, he was wiping the mugs and glasses on the counter. 

Well, here I go. Youngbin thought as he made his way towards the other man. 

Dawon did not look up from his task when Youngbin stepped in front of him, the wooden counter in between them. 

"Dawon-ah," Youngbin started but still, Dawon didn't stop what he was doing nor acknowledge his presence. 

"I won't ask you about that incident again. I won't ask you about that person again. Just... I just want to know if something's wrong or if it's something I should be worried about.." he continued. 

"I know him," Dawon sighed, eyes glued to the counter. Youngbin kept silent though his eyes betray a lot of questions. 

"I've... worked with him before, I guess?" the younger man started. "But we were on opposite sides of the deal back then so it wasn't really that pretty. We talked but it was purely business."

"And then?" Youngbin prodded.

"And then, we finished our tasks and went our separate ways and didn't see each other anymore.. until that incident," Dawon continued. 

Youngbin nodded. "Well, thank you for telling me that," he said when Dawon didn't add anything else. 

"I"m sorry... it's just.. I was surprised to him... I acted rashly..."

"Yah, It's fine. it's okay," Youngbin said patting him on the shoulder. 

"I'm really sorry hyung," Dawon said finally meeting his eyes. Youngbin can see the sincerity in that gaze so he smiled and said that it's okay. 

"I swear I won't ask you about it again... " Youngbin added which Dawon answered with a huge smile before skipping happily back to the room. 

 

Mina has been circling the block for almost an hour now, wondering if it's okay to go back to the coffee shop now. Having made up her mind, she walked towards the shop but suddenly stopped short in front of the building. A hundred scenarios were floating in her head from them making up and being friends again to them violently settling it...

"Aish, Kwon Mina stop it," she said, shaking her head. 

Mina took a deep breath before pushing open the door, her eyes closed as he stepped inside in case she sees something unpleasant.

What welcomed her was laughter and so she rushed and saw Dawon and Youngbin at the counter, laughing over something Dawon was showing to the older guy on his phone. 

"Finally," Mina breathed, a huge smile playing on her lips. 

 

"See you tomorrow hyung!" Dawon said happily as they parted ways. 

"Ne. see you," Youngbin replied with a wave. 

He watched as Dawon's figure got lost in the sea of people. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Was it right to reveal himself so easily to a man he just met in an alley? Dawon's answers about the fox posed a whole other set of questions that Youngbin needs answers to. 

"Was i right to trust him?" he muttered, a wave of disappointment and worry suddenly washing over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Youngbin was bobbing his head in time with the music, the huge headphones he just bought yesterday drowning out the sounds of the world around him. It was a clear day and he was in a good mood that he decided to take a day off and just explore the city on foot. 

He started to cross the street as the lights turned green, all the while mouthing the words in time with the music. He was in such a good mood and it was such a beautiful day that he felt really good for the first time in months. It was because of this high that he failed to notice the huge black van that was going straight for him. It was only when the vehicle came to a screeching halt a feet on the other side of the pedestrian that he became aware of what was happening. 

Three guys in clown masks and black clothes poured out and ran towards him. A clown grabbed each of this arm tightly while a third one pressed a rag on his face. The smell of the rag was a cloying sweetness that made him gag out of reflex. Youngbin felt his limbs get heavier, his vision starting to blur, he can feel the strength going out from his body. He caught a glimpse of the clear blue skies before falling into a thick dark void. 

 

"Lee Dawon-ssi?"

Jaeyoon's eyes bulged in surprise as Dawon rushed towards him, grabbing his shoulders with a crazed look in his eyes. He was surprised at first that Dawon was able to find where he was working but then he remembered that he may have mentioned it when he visited the guy. 

"Hyung! Y-Youngbin hyung!"

"Take it easy, breathe," Jaeyoon said, grabbing Dawon's arm and guiding him towards the nearest chair. The younger guy was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed from running god knows how far. 

"Breathe," Jaeyoon repeated, this time rubbing circles on the other one's back in the hope of calming him down.

After a few minutes, he noticed that the younger guy was breathing normally now, though there was still the look in his eyes. Dawon turned towards him eyes filled with so much worry and concern, "Youngbin hyung got kidnapped awhile back," he stated. 

"Y-Yah, are you sure? I-I mean, we can't just report this without evidence or something!" Jaeyoon said.

Dawon pulled out his phone and after a second of scrolling held it out to him. Jaeyoon took it and played the video. It was a recording from someone's handphone. His heart sped up as he noticed the familiar back of someone walking across the street. 

"Y-yah, we should call the police," he said after watching the video. 

Dawon gripped his arm tightly, "NO! We can't, hyung. Youngbin hyung wouldn't like it." 

"Are you crazy? How are we supposed to help him then? You're being unreasonable," Jaeyoon replied shrugging off Dawon's grip on his arm as he stood up to get his phone from the counter. "I'm calling them!"

"Andwae!" Dawon shouted, grabbing Jaeyoon's shoulder with a surprising force that made him stay where he was. 

"Stop with this nonsense, Dawon! We have to report this to the authorities and you know it!" Jaeyoon repeated inserting as much authority in his voice as was possible. 

"NO! I-I know someone?"

"You know someone? Who else, other than the police, can help us? Yah, we don't even know who took him or where? How can we do something," 

"I know someone!" Dawon repeated with much strength and conviction that Jaeyoon was left speechless for a second. 

Jaeyoon was so against whatever this is they're doing but Dawon was adamant that this someone can help them. 

"Are you sure we're going to the right place?" Jaeyoon asked, astonished at the place where they were at. 

"Yes! Just trust me!" Dawon answered. His gait was confident and controlled but Jaeyoon knew that it was all an act. If he looked closely, Jaeyoon was pretty sure that he would see how tense the younger guy was. 

"Here," Dawon said, turning sharply to the right. Jaeyoon followed suit and found that they were standing in front of a huge apartment building right in the middle of Cheongdamdong. 

"Yah, Dawon-ah... are you sure this is it?" he asked again, neck straining as he looked up the building. 

They younger guy didn't answer his question. Instead, Dawon walked inside the building, Jaeyoon following hesitantly behind him. 

Stepping into the building felt like stepping into another world. Their footsteps were muffled by the rich crimson carpet that covered the entire lobby. There was classical music playing softly from somewhere. In front of them was a glinting, black marble desk right in the center of the room, it's edges trimmed in gold. Two male receptionist in black suits bowed down as they approached. 

"Tell the fox we came to play," Dawon barked at one of the guys. There was a hint of something behind his voice but Jaeyoon couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. 

One of the guys typed something on a computer and after awhile, he told them to proceed towards the 'den' wherever that is. 

Dawon didn't acknowledge what the guy said, he just pushed himself off the desk and walked towards the row of elevators. 

The doors of the elevator closed and Jaeyoon stared intently at the reflection of the man beside him. The way he held himself, the way he was casually leaning against the wall and especially the glint in his eyes, it was clear that this was not the Dawon he saved in that alleyway. 

This was a different person and he may not admit it out loud but the look in this stranger's eyes is making him nervous. 

"I'll answer your questions later," Dawon said, finally meeting his eyes. "You can ask me whatever you want just... we have to save Youngbin hyung first," 

Jaeyoon nodded, swallowing the thousands and millions of question that have been wanting to pour out of him from the moment they stepped into this place. There was nothing he could do, Dawon's stare made that clear so he just prayed to whatever god is out there that they get through this in one piece. 

They alighted at the 10th floor and Jaeyoon was expecting an empty hallway with doors leading up to different apartments but there was only another door right in front of the elevators. He looked at Dawon - or rather, this stranger that he followed to whatever place this is - waiting for him to make a move. 

Dawon took a deep breath and went forward and when he reached the entrance, he let the wooden knocker fall three times, it's sound echoing loudly in the room. 

The doors slid open and a lone figure was standing in the doorway. 

"We need your help," Dawon said at the same time Jaeyoon exclaimed, "You!"

 

Youngbin opened his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself to wherever he was in. He was still feeling groggy and this tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He didn't know how long he was in that state until a pair of black shoes came into sight. A bowl of water was placed near him and he suddenly realized how dry his throat was. Youngbin wanted to reach out and drink from it but he still can't feel his arms. 

The bowl was pushed near his face then and he can somehow make out the footsteps walking away from him. He angled himself, every movement straining all the muscles in his body. After what felt like an hour, he managed to lift his face near the bowl and started lapping on the water. 

He didn't know how long it took but the next thing he knew the bowl was empty and he was feeling a little bit better. Youngbin tried to move his arms and although they still hurt, he was happy that somehow, nothing was broken or anything. 

Time passed with his bowl being refilled with water and his strength slowly returning. 

"Y-yah!" Youngbin shouted, finally finding his voice. "Yah!" he said again. 

There were footsteps approaching so he slowly looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of his abductors but of course, they were wearing a mask. 

"You won't get anything from doing this, you know?" Youngbin said hoarsely to which the clown just titled his head. "Whatever this is, my father won't give you guys any amount so you're just wasting your time," he continued. 

The clown just stood there and watched him for a few minutes before walking away. 

Youngbin started laughing. 

 

A loud boom rose Youngbin out of his uneasy sleep. 

"What was that?!" he shouted to the empty room. 

He can hear a lot of activity going on outside when suddenly, "Gunshots," he muttered, finally hearing some of the commotion going on outside. 

Youngbin felt his heart race. He looked around, but there was no place to hide. He was trapped inside an empty room, with nothing but a bowl of water in front of him and he thought that if this is gonna be his end then this is possibly the lamest way to die. 

He smiled dryly at that thought. 

The doorknob started to rattle making him laugh out loud. Youngbin buried his head between his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and just waiting for this ordeal to be over. He can still hear some commotion from outside although the gunshots have long since been gone. He heard the door opening, he can feel someone looking at him, he can feel them approaching. He balled his hands into fists, better to die trying than accepting it in this cowardly manner, he thought. 

He knew that they have to check if it was him first. And that would be his only chance. Youngbin fought all the urge to flee, digging his fingernails deep into his palm. They're getting nearer and nearer. 

There was the crash of something from outside followed by the sound of something breaking. 

They're standing right in front of me, hovering. He felt the figure looming over him bend down, he felt a hand on his head and then he lashed out. A direct punch to the face of whoever was standing in front of him. 

"Yah!" the voice sounded oddly familiar. He looked down at his body, maybe he was already dead and he was just denying the fact but there was no wound. 

"Youngbin-ssi," 

Youngbin looked up confused. "Jaeyoon-ssi?" he asked as the red-haired guy came into view. He looked down at the man he punched, finally realizing who it was. 

"Dawon-ah!" he said blankly. 

He looked from one guy to the next, confused but relieved.


	6. Chapter V

The last few hours had been a blur. Youngbin remembered walking out into the daylight. He remembered being drapped on Jaeyoon's shoulder, the other guy's arm around his waist holding him up. He remembered how Dawon tried to be his chipper self but failing miserably but he knew that he tried to laugh although it sounded a bit more like a cough.

The last thing Youngbin remembered was being placed in the backseat of a vehicle, looking to the front and seeing one red-haired guy and a black haired guy.looking at him with such concern that it felt like his heart is going to burst.

And now he found himself in a tangle of silky sheets, shirt sticking to his back like a second skin. His heart was pounding in his chest as he remembered bits and pieces of the dream: dark places, the unquenchable thirst and the face of a clown laughing menacingly at him.

"Good. You're finally awake,"

Youngbin turned sharply towards the sound of the voice but all he saw was someone's back before the door closed.

"Hyung~!!!!!!"

Dawon burst through the door a few seconds later, the smile on his face is about as bright as the sun shining through the window. Jaeyoon followed behind him, greeting him with a wave.

"How are you? Are you okay? Inseong said you weren't hurt that bad so we decided to not bring you to a hospital. so are you okay?" the younger guy said, his head bobbing excitedly as he approached the bed. 

"I'm feeling better now that you're both here. Thank you, guys," Youngbin said. 

"Yah, do you know how many times you've said thank you already? around 100 times. from the moment we got you out of that house to almost the entire drive here," Jaeyoon said, as he sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm really glad you're okay," he continued. 

Youngbin nodded, "I really am.. and I owe it all to you guys... Thank you..." 

"By the way, what is this place?" he asked. 

"This is my house... and welcome, by the way," 

All three of them looked towards the newcomer. 

"You!" Youngbin exclaimed. Out of all the people, he wouldn't have expected him. 

"Yes, me," the fox said flatly, as he approached the bed carrying a tray. 

"Oh, yes, introductions. Youngbin hyung this is Inseong, Inseong you know Youngbin," Dawon said. "Don't worry, you're both born in the same year so there's no need for formalities," the younger guy continued. 

Inseong set down the tray on the nightstand and extended his right hand. "Nice to finally meet you... albeit the circumstances," he said. 

Youngbin shook his hand, "Yes... and thank you, for letting me stay here," he answered. 

"Well, I got you some soup and a slice of bread... so, I'll be in my room if you need anything," Inseong said before exiting the room. 

"Wait, I'll go with you," Jaeyoon exclaimed and followed the other guy out of the room. 

Youngbin looked at Dawon as soon as the door closed behind the two, the question reflecting brightly in his eyes. 

"You can start whenever you want," Youngbin said to the young one. 

Dawon looked everywhere but at Youngbin and wrung his hands for a minute or two before approaching him and sitting on the foot of the bed. Youngbin was dying to know the truth but he just let him do all those stuff, one thing he figured out about Dawon was that you shouldn't rush the other guy. 

"Well, I know I've told you about Inseong hyung before" Dawon started with a faraway look in his eyes. His hands were softly pulling on the bed sheet.  

"Yes," Youngbin replied, his tone urging him to continue. 

"Well, you see," Dawon took a deep breath. "Inseong hyung is a gifted hacker, one of the best in the country and... I may have asked for his assistance once or twice before for personal reasons," 

Youngbin was dumbfounded. His mind seemed to stop processing at the word hacker.

 "This is serious right?" Youngbin scoffed.  "Really? a hacker? Inseong-ssi?"

"Hyung, how do you think we found you?" Dawon countered. 

"I don't know? you reported it to the police and they checked cctv and those kinds of stuff?" 

"You don't believe me," Dawon sighed, shoulder slumping in defeat. "Unbelievable," he muttered softly. "You know what, just rest," Dawon said standing up.

"Please stay!" Youngbin blurted out. He hated the way his voice sounded desperate and needy. 

"I- Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I just...i still see the clown and I know this is childish and embarrassing but please... can you please stay with me..." Youngbin said before he buried his face in the pillows. 

The silence that followed was so thick that Youngbin felt a bit suffocated. He wished that the bed would just open up and swallow him whole. Dawon is probably out of the room by now and making fun of him to Jaeyoon and Inseong and-

Youngbin felt the weight of the bed shift so he turned his head to the side to peek. Dawon was looking at him with what was probably the softest expression he has ever seen on the guy. 

"Scoot over," he said with a small smile. 

Youngbin obliged and moved a little further. The bed was big enough to accommodate the two of them comfortably. 

"Sleep more, okay?" Dawon said after settling himself beside him and pulling out his phone. 

Youngbin rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad," he remarked. "Thank you," he added quickly and turned his back to the younger guy. 

It didn't take long for sleep to find him and Youngbin descended into a deep, dreamless state. 

Dawon wasn't beside him when he woke up but there was a note, hastily scribbled at the back of a receipt, on the nightstand. 

I'll be at the cafe. Come visit if you're up to it -D

Youngbin crumpled the note and decided to explore the place, curious as to what a genius hacker's home would look like. He tiptoed out of the room, making sure to open the door slowly so as not to make a sound. 

The hallway was dark but there was some bright light coming from under one of the doors at the far end. Curiosity got the better of Youngbin so he slowly made his way into the dark. 

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, the lights in the entire floor opened blinding him momentarily. 

"It's not nice to enter into places where the owner has not given his permission," 

Youngbin blinked a few times, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. "Inseong-ssi? I-i just wanted a glass of water," he replied. 

"Come on, the kitchen's this way," Inseong said, leading the day

Youngbin turned a corner and was impressed. From the looks of it, Inseong's home takes up an entire floor in a skyscraper. The huge bay of windows on one side opens up to a breathtaking view of Seoul. 

"Nice place," he remarked as they reached the kitchen. 

"Thank you. Unlike others, I worked hard for it," Inseong replied, handing him a glass of water.

"I'm sure you did," Youngbin said coolly, trying to ignore the implication in Inseong's reply. 

There was a moment's silence where the two of them avoided looking at each other. 

"So..." Youngbin started. "Dawon told me you're a hacker?" 

Inseong smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's it to you if I am?" 

"I just wanted to know if it's true. Dawon can be a little exaggerated at times," Youngbin answered. 

"Maybe," Inseong replied with a shrug. 

Youngbin sighed. "Okay, you know what, forget about it.  Thank you for... doing whatever it is to help me. I really appreciate it and I'll be sure to get out of your hair asap," he said. He turned his back and started to trace back his steps to the room. 

"A Prince should be in his castle and not playing pretend on the streets," Inseong called from behind. 

Youngbin froze in his tracks, white, hot anger suddenly rising up in him. "What?" he hissed, looking back at the guy. 

"You heard me. I don't know about you but you're endangering all of our lives here. Me, Dawon, Jaeyoon... It would be better if you go back to your perfect little life in your perfect little mansion and not bother us," Inseong replied.  

Youngbin glared at Inseong, hands curled into fists. He was about to say something when they heard laughter approaching. Within seconds, Dawon and Jaeyoon joined them in the kitchen. 

"Inseong-ssi!" 

"Youngbin hyung!"

The two newcomers glanced at the other two and then at each other, noticing the tension in the room. Jaeyoon immediately placed the plastic bag he's been carrying on a tabletop and gently urged Inseong to some other part of his house. 

"Hyung," Dawon asked tentatively. 

Youngbin closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He unclenched his fists but he can still feel the marks his fingernails left on the palm of his hand. 

"I"m okay. I'm good," he said. 

He opened his eyes and found that Dawon was still looking at him with concern and so he tried to force out a smile. "I'm good," Youngbin repeated. "Let's go home now, okay?" 


	7. VI - Brother

Youngbin stepped inside his apartment and suddenly felt lightheaded. The walls seemed to press in on him - closer and closer- and so he scrunched his eyes shut, hands outstretched in front of him trying to find some kind of purchase. It didn't take long for his hands to find the small kitchen table and he grasped it, tightly, as if his very life depended on it. 

He can hear Dawon calling for him, the younger guy's voice sounding so far away and yet he felt another set of hands on his, easing him slowly into a chair. 

"Youngbin hyung... hyung...."

Youngbin directed all his attention on Dawon's voice, focused on the warmth of his touch. He didn't know how long he stayed that way but all throughout, Dawon's presence beside him a source of strength. 

"Are you okay, hyung? What happened?" Dawon asked. 

Youngbin shook his head slowly. "I just... this room suddenly reminded me of the one they..." 

Dawon nodded. "Would you like to stay with me for a few days?" he blurted out after a moment.

Youngbin cocked his head, a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I mean, like.. you know... trauma and all that... I just.. I think it's better..." the younger guy trailed off, eyes fixed on the floor. "Besides, I can help you find a new place.. somewhere bigger and more spacious than this,"

Youngbin smiled. "Yah, you know I can't afford that right now,"

"Look at you, acting like a poor person." Dawon chuckled. "You know you can always sell your stuff for a lot of money, right? Unless there's some sentimental value or something"

Youngbin sighed and gave the look a once-over. The off-white walls that he was once glad to come home to now feel different. The small bed tucked into one corner and even the chair he was sitting on felt different, strange. Flashes of his time in that prison, the thirst, the loneliness, he knew it was only for a few hours but it felt like days, weeks even. 

He closed his eyes, feeling the world start to turn again. "Fine, " he breathed. "I'll stay with you for awhile," 

It didn't take long for Youngbin to get all his stuff together- everything he owned managed to fit in his backpack and a medium sized luggage. 

Youngbin stepped out onto the street, spotting Dawon a few meters away from where a taxi was idling. The younger guy waved at him and then got into the passenger seat. Youngbin walked towards the vehicle, in seconds, they were pulling away from the building. Youngbin glanced back, one last look at the small space he called home for the last months. 

There was a gentle tap on his shoulders followed by a hushed tone. Youngbin blinked the sleep from his eyes and alighted the cab after a second. 

"Where are we?" Youngbin asked. The tall buildings seem oddly familiar, the way they were silhouetted against the sky. Upon closer look, he noticed that the people walking around are dressed to the nines. Youngbin's mind quickly went to the places he usually frequent during his days as an heir and -

"Cheongdamdong!"Dawon answered, effectively cutting out Youngbin's thoughts. "Come on, this way."

Dawon grabbed his luggage and walked towards one of the buildings. Youngbin followed suit. 

"I'm surprised... how?" Youngbin started as they got into the elevator.

"I told you I have a job and also, my parents paid half of the price, since they mostly travel and also a gift of sorts" he answered. 

"Anyway,they got me a huge apartment coz they do stay with me whenever they're here which is like 5 days tops every year and well, they already did visit me last month so you don't have to worry about them barging in on us" Dawon explained matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, okay," Youngbin said. "and really, thank you." 

Dawon merely hummed in reply. 

There was soft jazz music playing inside the elevator as Youngbin watched the numbers climb. After a few minutes, they alighted on the 32nd floor and Dawon led the way towards his place. 

Dawon's house was at the end of the hall and when they entered, the first thing that greeted them was a huge bay of windows showing the City in all it's glory. 

"This is amazing," Youngbin said approaching the windows. The sky was vibrant, the last of the sunlight turning half of it into a burning orange and the other a mix of purple and blue and with the rest of the city as a backdrop, it was breathtaking to say the least. 

"Come on, i'll show you to your room first," Dawon said breaking his thoughts. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days in and it somehow felt like he was living with the other guy for years. There's just something about being around the other guy that Youngbin feels so comfortable with him. And he also found out that Dawon is sometimes a mess - no, erase that, he's always a mess - leaving a glass somewhere or a plate or his jacket or shirt strewn about. Sometimes, Youngbin won't nag him about it, as this is his home but other times, Youngbin just breaks and tells him off and Dawon would just smile at him or sometimes call him 'mom' but the other guy would instantly pick up after himself. 

It was weird in some ways but he was glad for the other's presence

Soon enough, he felt that he was ready to go back to work. Walking the streets still bring him some sort of anxiety at times but it's nothing he can't manage on his own. 

Mina hugged him tightly the morning he showed back up for work. Even Chulmin managed to drop by bringing him a small cake which they all shared.

A few weeks later and somehow, the incident was nothing more than a memory. He was still staying with Dawon but he has been starting to look for a somewhat decent place to live in, preferably somewhere near the coffee shop.  And following the younger guy's advice, Youngbin has sold most of his stuff with Dawon and Jaeyoon's help. 

 

When Chulmin had found out that he was looking for a place to stay, the guy said he knew of some places just a good distance from the coffee shop. 

Chulmin and he made plans to meet at the coffee shop that day and seeing as it's his day off, Youngbin decided to stroll around the area until the time they're supposed to meet approaches. It was out of habit that he used the back door when he entered the shop and much to his surprise, he saw Mina pressed up against the wall and peeking from behind the curtain. 

"What's wrong?" he asked causing her to jump. 

"Aish, I hate you! Can you please make some noise when coming in," she hissed. 

"Uhhhm, the door was noisy? didn't you hear it creak open?" 

"No! Come here!" Mina said gesturing for him to stay quiet and pulling him beside her. 

"What's there?"

Mina pulled him closer towards, "Dawon. I think he's having a problem with that customer," she answered gesturing towards the dining area. 

Mina stepped aside to let him see. She was right. Dawon's shoulders are tensed and he's standing a little bit straighter, his lips forming a thin line. But really, it was his eyes that spoke thousands - if looks could kill, the guy Dawon is facing should have been dead by now.  

"I should go see what's happening," Youngbin said. He's surprised to see this side of the man but at the same time, he can't let Dawon do that to a customer. 

"Yah,"Mina tried to grab a hold of him but he shrugged her off and went in. 

Dawon was so focused on the customer that he didn’t even realize Youngbin’s presence until he was almost beside him. 

“I’m sorry customer-nim." Youngbin said with a bow. "Please forgi-"

“Hyung,”

Youngbin straightened himself with a snap. That deep voice belongs to only one person. 

“Youngbin hyung! I have been looking for you. I-“

Youngbin held up a hand. “What are you doing here?” he asked, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.

“Hyung, dad’s  be-“

“Dad?” Youngbin smirked. “So it's dad now, is it?”

The guy snapped his mouth shut and looked down, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. 

“I don't want to listen to you. You should leave. The exit's that way,” Youngbin said, gesturing towards the door.

The guy nodded but stood there for a few more seconds. 

"Leave," Youngbin repeated. He didn't need to raise his voice for that one word contained all the anger and hatred and all other emotion he has been bottling up about this entire situation and yet when the guy looked up at him and his expression was a pained one - as if Youngbin had shouted at him or hit him. 

That's good, he thought to himself as he watched the guy scurry out of the cafe. 

"Was that really necessary?" Dawon said breaking the heavy air that settled around them. 

Youngbin closed his eyes, "Yes," he answered through gritted teeth. He hands were clenched into fists and he can feel his nails digging into his palm. "Yes," he repeated. 

Dawon remained silent but the line of heat beside Youngbin told him that the other man had not left his side yet. 

“What were you doing?!” he barked suddenly, causing Dawon to flinch. 

“I was telling him to go away. That you wouldn’t like to see him or speak to him,”Dawon answered. 

“Wait, how do you know him?”

“The news. Remember how I knew about SF group announcing their future successor?" Dawon said.

Youngbin nodded. Dawon need not explain more. That public announcement turned his entire world upside down. In his mind's eyes, Youngbin can still recall how that entire day went down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 months ago...

Youngbin straightened out his suit as he gave himself one last look in front of the mirror. 

"You can do this, Kim Youngbin," he muttered. "Fighting!" he smiled, noting how it somehow reaches his eyes. I'm getting good at this, he thought

Five floors down, the board of directors and executives of the SF Group are gathered. Aside from them, Youngbin knew that there were several members of the media present. This wasn't just a simple gathering, this was going to be his official debut in the business world. 

And after this, Youngbin knew that he has to start making his presence felt in the offices - maybe hold a key position or something. He wished that his father would assign him in one of their entertainment companies. Just the thought of it dispelled the nervousness that he felt as he made his way towards the hall. 

He entered the hall just as his father was called to the front. All attention was on the man in front. Youngbin decided to stay at the back, preferring to hide in the shadows until such time as his father calls him on stage. His father started with the usual greetings, mentioning key persons here and there and also updating everyone of what's happening in the company much to the applause of the people. 

"And one last thing before we all enjoy the night, I want to introduce to all of you a very special person." The whispers started and some people were starting to crane their necks above the crowd, looking for him surely. 

Youngbin ran his hands over his suit once more and patted his hair. This is it, he told himself. Keep calm, Youngbin. You can do this!

"I would like to introduce to you, the future successor of SF Group, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, my son, Chani," 


	8. Chapter VII

The doors swung open revealing an angry looking Dawon.

Inseong merely smirked as the other man rushed him and pinned him to the wall, Dawon's hands clamped tightly on the neck of his shirt. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Dawon hissed. 

"Nothing," Inseong replied calmly, meeting the other's gaze head-on. 

"Stop playing with me!" Dawon pushed his shoulders before letting go. The anger was wafting off of him in waves and although it somehow irked him, Inseong knew that meeting anger with anger would result in blood - not to mention some property damage on his part - so he chose to bite his tongue and let the other guy pace in the living room.

"Look," Inseong held up his hands as he sat down, "I don't even know what you're talking about... what is this thing I supposedly did?" 

Dawon remained silent but the air around him had significantly felt lighter. The young man's anger has lessened and it would do no good if Inseong would push him. He let the question hang over them until the younger man stopped in his tracks and fixed him with a distraught expression. 

"They found him," 

Inseong nodded. "Ahhh... I see," 

To be honest, Inseong felt that Youngbin had always had people watching him since he ran away. No matter what, Youngbin is still the son of SF group's President - a very valuable target - even though he wasn't the named successor any longer. Come to think of it, by introducing Chani into the game, there would be less attention on Youngbin as the threats would be directed on the other... Still, if someone knew how to play their cards right...

"So... what now?" Inseong asked. 

Dawon plopped down on the couch, cradling his head with both hands. "Ugh! I don't know anymore!" he answered. 

"Inseong! I'm here!" a voice called out from the entrance.

"Shit!" Inseong shot upwards, a panicked look on his face. 

"Inseong-ah, Oh! Hello, Dawon!" Jaeyoon came into view, hands full of groceries and strode inside the apartment with such ease as if he has done so quite a few times already. If Dawon was shocked, he did a very good job of hiding it. He merely waved back at the newcomer with a knowing smile. 

Jaeyoon disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later carrying a can of soda which he offered to Dawon. They exchanged a few words before Jaeyoon walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inseong blushed making Jaeyoon laugh out loud. 

"I'm sorry, Inseong. I have to go and help out at the club tonight. I know I told you that we'll go out today but-" Jaeyoon said, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"It's fine," Inseong replied. "Dawon and I have something to discuss anyway," 

Jaeyoon nodded and glanced at Dawon who was now inspecting the label on the can of soda as if all the questions of the universe can be answered by it. 

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay?" Jaeyoon whispered, cupping Inseong's face between his hands then brushing their lips lightly against each other. 

Inseong felt blood rushing to his cheeks and shot a quick look at their visitor. Thankfully, the can of soda seemed very interesting to their visitor. Jaeyoon said his goodbyes to Dawon and left. 

"So... I didn't think you and hi-"

"Okay, stop. I'll tell you about it some other day. Or maybe Jaeyoon will, I don't know! but please can we just focus on your issue first? Why did you come here looking like you'll murder me?" Inseong interrupted, sitting next to Dawon. 

"Yes... right..." It took a few moments before Dawon answered again. "Well, I just thought that you know... maybe you tipped them off since it's SF Group we're talking about here," 

"Are you kidding me?" the implications of the statement made Inseong a little mad. "Is that really how you think of me? We've worked together before, you and i. I'm sure you know how much I don't really need all the money," he continued. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry... I'm just... I don't know... you know how it is... people like Youngbin - they have huge targets painted on their backs the moment they were born... and just..."

"I know," Inseong sighed. "I understand where you're coming from but you have to believe me. I didn't do anything. I've been busy these past few days,"

"Busy with Jaeyoon?" Dawon quipped, earning him a hard smack on the head. 

But it made him smile and somehow, he felt that whatever this is, everything is going to be fine. He still wouldn't trust Dawon - at least not 100% - but he knows the man wouldn't do something stupid at least. 

"You know, that kidnapping may just have been orchestrated by his own father?" Inseong mused out loud. 

"You think so?"

Inseong looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know but think about it. He wasn't injured was he? They just drugged him... he was held captive for like what, 15 hours, and yet SF Group didn't receive any demands from the kidnappers..."

"What kind of father would do that to his own son though?" Dawon countered. 

"The same one who tells his kid to dress up and attend a party and then proceeds to introduce another long-lost son as the next CEO in the same event?" Inseong answered. 

Dawon hummed in reply. "By the way, the thing I was asking you to check... is it finished?" he continued. 

Inseong stood up, a huge smiled plastered on his face. "Of course," he disappeared into the other room for awhile and returned moments later carrying a brown envelope and a laptop. 

"It wasn't easy but, you know me," Inseong smirked, sliding the envelope towards Dawon while he booted up the laptop.

Dawon opened the envelope and spilled its contents on the table. There were a ton of paper but what he was most interested in are the pictures. 

"Wow, his father wasn't joking around was he?" Dawon murmured after a while. 

"It's amazing, isn't it... Almost like a plot from some drama," Inseong said. 

"Well, anyway, thanks for this," Dawon said, gathering the files on the table and putting them once again in the envelope.

"Oh? You're not gonna keep it?" Inseong asked. 

"Nah, Youngbin's living with me right now, remember? He might find it accidentally and well, things would get messy," Dawon replied. 

Inseong nodded "I'll take care of it for you then."

"Thank you. Well, I should probably go now. I know you have things to prepare for Jaeyoon tom-"

A pillow was suddenly smacked to his face, muffling the rest of the sentence. "Go away!" Inseong shouted playfully. 

"Bye," Dawon called out again and left.  

\------------------------------------

There was no sign of Youngbin when he arrived home, not even a note or a text. He was about to call Inseong for help when the front door opened and the guy he's looking for entered.

"Oh, you're home early," Youngbin said as soon as he stepped inside. 

"Where have you been?" Dawon asked rather sternly

Youngbin threw him a bemused look, "Chulmin showed me the apartment. It was really good. and the price is reasonable too." Youngbin replied animatedly.

"I'll meet with the landlord tomorrow and see when I'll be able to m-"

"Stay with me," Dawon blurted out.

Youngbin looked at him curiously. 

"I'm serious. just... Stay here... with me..." Dawon continued

Youngbin chuckled. "So you can have someone to clean up after you? No, thank you," he answered. 

"Look, I appreciate the offer. I know you're serious but, I want to do this... for myself." Youngbin continued when Dawon didn't respond. 

The older guy approached him then and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dawon, I know you're just concerned but I need to do this. I have to learn how to depend on myself." 

He held Youngbin's eyes and saw how serious he is. 

"Okay. But you have to check in with me every day, deal?"

Are you sure about this?" Jaeyoon asked as Dawon led the way towards Youngbin's new place.

"Yup!" the guy replied rather cheerfully.

"Are we there yet?" Inseong piped, lagging a few paces behind them.  He placed two black bags on the floor while adjusting his backpack.

"Just a few more steps!," Dawon answered. They have walked four floors up the building as the elevator was under renovation. 

The building was fairly new and has six floors in total. The fourth floor, according to Dawon, is where the bigger lofts were located and that Youngbin was lucky enough to get one of the places for a reasonable price. 

"Are you really sure about this though?" Jaeyoon asked once more as they finally reached their destination. 

"God, how many times am I going to answer that question?" Dawon countered, opening the door.

Even without opening the lights, Youngbin's place was well lit. It was located at the far end of the floor with big windows along two sides of the wall. There was a worn out couch and two chairs around a small coffee table. 

Jaeyoon proceeded towards the small kitchen, placing the plastic bags he was carrying near the sink.

"And what if he brings home a girl? What then?" Jaeyoon said, turning towards Dawon. 

"He won't," Dawon replied. 

"Wow, I'm amazed by how confident you answered that," Inseong said from the couch. The two bags he was carrying were now opened on top of the coffee table.  

Inside were some of the latest home security technology that isn't even available on the market yet - with cameras as small as a fly and almost impossible to spot.  

Dawon and Jaeyoon wandered over where he was but were wise enough to not touch anything. "Let's get to work then!" Inseong said happily as he started pulling out some of the things. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

While Inseong was setting up the cameras strategically around the apartment, Jaeyoon and Dawon were busy in the kitchen. Dawon managed to "persuade" Chulmin to let him borrow the keys to Youngbin's apartment under the guise that they would throw him a surprise housewarming party and the said party would already start in two hours. 

Jaeyoon was humming a tune while plating some of the foods that they brought, while Dawon hovered behind him.  

"Just spit it out already!" Jaeyoon said in a sing-song voice and without even looking at the other guy. 

Dawon smirked. "So... you and Inseong?" he started. 

"Yes. and?" Jaeyoon replied, looking up from what he was doing and immediately finding Inseong. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, watching the man work with so much focus.  

"God, do you know you look so lame right now?" Dawon said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, please. You're just jealous," Jaeyoon replied, resuming his task. "Come here and help me with these!" 

 

Youngbin bid goodbye to Chulmin on the fourth floor as that's where his apartment is located.

He opened the door and entered, flicking the switch just beside the door. 

"Surprise!"

Youngbin almost jumped but seeing as Dawon was in front of him wearing a birthday hat and carrying a cake with Inseong and Jaeyoon at the back standing rather awkwardly, he can't help but smile. A knock came from the other side of the door and sure enough, Chulmin was there together with Mina and they greeted him. 

There was a moment in the middle of the party when Youngbin felt genuinely happy and contented - something he hasn't felt in quite a long time - and he knew it was because of these people who are now lounging half drunk in his barely furnished apartment, laughing at the most random things.  

Dawon turned to him then and asked him if he was alright. Youngbin smiled as he nodded. 

He didn't want to speak up, afraid that it would ruin the moment. 


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are guns and shooting in this chapter.

It was three in the afternoon when the door to the cafe opened and Jaeyoon and Inseong walked in, hand in hand, with huge smiles on their faces. They waved at Youngbin and Dawon who were busy attending to customers and took the seat at the far end of the cafe. 

"So, what is it?! Is there some great news?!" Youngbin asked as he slid into the chair opposite the two.  He could almost taste the excitement the two are giving off.  

"You're gonna get married! Congrats!" Dawon exclaimed clapping his hands rather loudly. 

Jaeyoon just smiled. Even Inseong didn't do anything which was weird in itself so whatever it is, it must be something big, Youngbin thought. 

"Well, we just thought that we all should go on a road trip!" Jaeyoon exclaimed!

"To where?" 

"Busan! My hometown! I can show you around and we can have fun at the beach-"

"And you can finally introduce Inseong to your parents!" Dawon quipped. 

Jaeyoon just rolled his eyes at him. "Anyway, we still have to make sure all our schedules would work out. But.. are you guys in?"

"I am! But, are you sure.. I mean, you know.. since you two might want to go on a date or something," Youngbin replied. 

Jaeyoon and Inseong glanced at each other. "It's fine," Inseong answer. "We could always go somewhere if we wanted to - just the two of us. We just wanted to go with you guys. Hashtag squad goals!"

"Ugh, ahjussi, stop," Dawon said, covering his face with both hands. "That's like the most cringy thing I've heard. Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up! I'm gonna have nightmares!!"

Inseong was saved from replying when the bell on the front door chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer. 

Youngbin stood up immediately. "I'll take care of it," he told Dawon who stood up right after him. "I wanna go with you guys. Why don't you all finalize everything first," he continued and made his way towards the counter.  

Youngbin has just given the cup of coffee to the customer and had said his closing spiel but the customer was still busy inspecting the menu. 

"Do you want anything else?" Youngbin asked, still keeping the smile on his face.

"Do you trust them?"

"Excuse me?" he asked still with a smile. 

The customer cocked his head to the side and looked at him straight in the eye. "Your friends, do you trust them?" he repeated. 

The smile was instantly wiped from his face, his hands balling into fists.  

"Who are you?" Youngbin hissed, not bothering to hide the anger that was starting to swell inside him. 

Laughter erupted from where Dawon and the rest were. Youngbin glanced towards the far end of the cafe with a heavy feeling in his chest. The kid smirked, still not taking his eyes away from Youngbin. 

"Be careful," he said then and waved goodbye. 

Youngbin was rooted to the spot. He can feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand. That kid knows him, he's one hundred percent sure and that question. 

No!

Youngbin closed his eyes and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

Youngbin mentally reprimanded himself. He didn't even hear the front door open. Thankfully, it was only Chulmin and not some other customer. 

"Was it that kid that was here a minute ago? Don't let it get to you," Chulmin continued, "That kid is really a bit weird," 

"You know him?"

"Not really," Chulmin answered. "Just that, he has frequented this cafe three-four weeks ago?" 

"Really?"

Chulmin nodded. "It's the first time I saw him alone though. He's always with that kid in the yellow uniform. From SOPA, I think?."

SOPA? Youngbin thought. There's only one person he knows who goes to that school and that is someone he's trying to stay away from. 

"Do you think they were close? Him and that kid from SOPA?" Youngbin asked trying to pry more. 

"I can't say for sure. They usually just come here and order drinks and then go. At least that's from what I've observed," Chulmin replied with a thoughtful look. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The roadtrip idea is a go - although it did take them about two weeks to actually finalize the plan. 

It was a Friday morning when Dawon and Youngbin arrived at Inseong's place. The four of them were all in high spirits talking about things they have to do in Busan - the places they have to visit and just about everything.

The elevator doors opened and the sight of the basement parking lot greeted them. Inseong was leading the way towards his jeep when a motorcycle came in and stopped them in their tracks. The rider turned and pulled out a gun from under his jacket, pointing directly at them. 

Youngbin felt a whizz go by his cheeks before he was pulled behind one of the cars by Dawon. Inseong and Jaeyoon followed suit and a rain of bullets came over them.  

“We have to get to the car!” Inseong shouted over the ruckus. They were showered with shards of glass as the windows of the car they were crouching under exploded. 

Youngbin felt himself getting cold. "No! This can't be happening..." he muttered to himself. Everything felt so bright and so loud and he can hear his heart pounding in his chest and-

"Hyung, focus!," Dawon's voice cut through the storm that's brewing inside Youngbin's mind. He looked at the man, looked at how calm he is; a part of him wondered why the younger guy isn't panicking but - 

Youngbin’s eyes widened in surprise as Jaeyoon pulled out a gun from under his shirt. His ears were still ringing and he felt like he was in a daze. The only thing keeping him grounded is Dawon’s steady hand on his wrist.

“Where’s your car?” Dawon asked.

"It's parked near the entrance. The black jeep. If we can get to the car, we'll be okay," Inseong explained not even a little bit fazed by the fact that they were being shot at. Another round of bullets descended upon them. 

“We have to go,” Jaeyoon said, there was a certain sharpness in his eyes and even he looked calm. The three of them were talking among themselves but Youngbin can't seem to understand any word they're saying. 

"Youngbin Hyung,"

Dawon’s grip on his wrist tightened, bringing him back into reality. “Whatever happens, don’t look back and just keep running, okay? You have to reach Inseong's car no matter what, okay?” the younger man said with an almost sad smile.  

Youngbin could only nod. It was his first time being caught in a shoot-out and to say that he isn’t scared for his life would be a lie. 

“Go!” That one word spurned them all into action. Jaeyoon jumped from behind the cars and started to shoot at their assailants while the three of them ran for their lives.

Inseong’s car was only a few steps away when Youngbin distantly heard Jaeyoon telling them to take cover. And so they ducked behind one of the cars with Inseong managing to make a mad dash for his jeep and immediately turning on the engine.  

“Dawon, come on,” Youngbin said turning to the other man but the sight that greeted him made everything else fade into the background

Dawon was slumped on the floor, clutching at his stomach, there was blood seeping through his fingers and it took Youngbin a second to process what happened. 

“D-Dawon…” he heard himself breath as his hands reach out towards the wound. 

Dawon swatted his hand away, “Go!’ he said weakly, pointing to the car. “Go!” he repeated. 

Youngbin can only focus on the blood and the pool of it that was starting to form on the floor. He saw his own hands reach out towards Dawon, tried to grab his hand but something was pulling him away. He was dragged by the shoulders and into the waiting car. 

We can't leave him, Youngbin thought or maybe he said it out loud even he wasn't sure. 

the car door slammed shut and in the next moment, they were driving out of the parking lot, away from Dawon and towards safety. Youngbin watched as the young man's figure got smaller and smaller until finally disappearing as they turned on the street. Before every turned to black, Youngbin was almost sure he saw a familiar blonde head standing on the streets as they go. 

He woke up to the silence and the smell of leather sheets. They were still driving to god knows where and there was a second when he was about to ask about Dawon but then everything came back to him. Hot tears started to fall from his eyes, onto the seat and Youngbin curled himself into a fetal position and cried. 

The second time he woke up, Inseong was about to go into a rest stop. As soon as they got off the jeep, Youngbin rushed one of the two and threw his fist managing to hit Inseong on the jaw. The other man fell to the ground with a groan. 

Without another word, Youngbin turned and walked away, getting lost in all the vehicles and people going around. Jaeyoon pulled Inseong up to his feet, asking if he's okay. 

“Go after him. I’m okay. He might do something stupid,” Inseong replied.

Jaeyoon gently placed a hand on the spot causing Inseong to hiss in pain. “Sorry,” Jaeyoon mumbled. “Go get some ice for that,” he said softly.

Inseong nodded. “Yah, I’m fine, don’t worry. Go and find Youngbin,"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. IX - The Truth

That single moment would forever be engraved in his mind - Dawon sprawled on the floor, that bright pool of red around him, the way his voice sounded so weak and helpless...

Youngbin shook his head but the action did nothing to dispel the images from his mind. He was standing along the freeway, the vehicles passing by him in a whirl of colour and sounds. 

"Hey," 

Youngbin looked back. Jaeyoon was standing a few steps away from him, hands in pockets and looking a bit lost. Youngbin dreaded the questions that he was sure the other guy would ask but Jaeyoon remained silent with that faraway look in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Youngbin blurted out. 

"About what?" Jaeyoon asked. 

"Inseong..."

"He'll be fine," Jaeyoon replied. "I should be the one saying sorry," he continued after a beat. 

"About what?" Youngbin asked him. 

"I was the one who dragged you to the car... I-I'm really sorry," Jaeyoon replied finally meeting Youngbin's eyes.

White hot anger flashed before his eyes and Youngbin tore his gaze away from Jaeyoon's, focusing instead on the vehicles moving past them. A lot of different emotions were churning inside him at that moment - anger, sadness, despair... Youngbin scrunched his eyes shut, hands balling into fists. He focused on his breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale It took a minute or two for his emotions to subside. 

"You did what you had to," Youngbin said. He was surprised by how steady his voice was when he spoke.

"You did what you had to," Youngbin repeated softly.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found Inseong sleeping on one of the benches inside the rest stop, hands clutching a small plastic filled with water.  

Jaeyoon shook him awake gently. 

"You're back!" he said wiping the sleep from his eyes. Inseong sat upright and Jaeyoon immediately took a seat beside him. 

"I'm sorry, Inseong," Youngbin said, gesturing at the bruise that was starting to form on Inseong's skin.

"It's fine. It's fine.," Inseong replied, waving it off. He lifted the plastic to his face but dropped it instantly, realizing that it has turned into water.  

Youngbin took the seat opposite them and a heavy silence fell upon them. It feels as if they were moving at a pace different from the whole world. The glances they exchanged, the unspoken words hung thickly in the air.  

"I've found a place where we can stay for a night or two," Inseong blurted out, breaking the silence. The other two looked at him with puzzled expressions. 

"I mean... we need to make sense of everything first.. and then we can plan out something," he continued.

Youngbin nodded. It was something - definitely much better than just waiting around in a rest stop and though Inseong himself looks unsure of what he just suggested, it's the only thing they can really do for now.  

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youngbin entered the room to the right, leaving the door slightly ajar as Inseong requested. They managed to get a connecting room in the hotel 'coz as much as Youngbin insisted that he's okay, Inseong knew that the guy needed some time to be alone, at least for now.  

"Finally," Inseong muttered. He was afraid that Youngbin would put up a fight but thankfully, the guy retreated to the room without another word. 

Jaeyoon approached him then and wrapped his arms tightly around Inseong. "Are you okay?" the guy asked. 

Inseong nodded, burying his face in the crook of Jaeyoon's neck and returning the embrace just as tightly. Inseong closed his eyes and for the first time in hours, he finally felt grounded and somewhat safe. 

Jaeyoon pulled back but kept his hands around Inseong's waist. This close, Inseong can see the tired lines on his face, the dark circles under his eyes. 

"You need to sleep," Inseong said. 

Jaeyoon shook his head but yawned just the same. "I just need you," Jaeyoon replied before covering Inseong's mouth with his. Inseong closed his eyes and pulled Jaeyoon closer, melting into the kiss. He pulled back a second later, eyes wide and breathless. 

"Sleep. Please," Inseong repeated. Jaeyoon tried to lunge at him again but this time, Inseong wiggled out the other guy's arms and kept his distance. 

"Please," Inseong asked. "I can stand guard for a few more hours, I'm used to getting little sleep. You on the other hand..." 

"Okay, okay," Jaeyoon replied in defeat "Wake me up in a few hours okay?" he said with a smile that's much more brighter than the one before. 

Jaeyoon fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but still, Inseong waited a few minutes before starting to move. As quietly as he could, he started to push the couch towards the door and it took him a few minutes to finally block the door with it. After which, he made sure that all the curtains were drawn just so no one could look inside the room. When he was done, he tiptoed towards Youngbin's room and peeked. 

Youngbin was sprawled on the bed, sleeping soundly. Inseong watched him for a minute, just to make sure that he isn't acting and finally satisfied, he returned to their room. He turned on the tv, watching some documentary about penguins but in the next second, he was asleep. 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inseong pulled the covers towards his chin. Wait, why does he have a blanket? 

He sprung upright and looked around him, heart racing. He was already in one of the bedrooms instead of being in the living room. He racked his brains but the last thing he remembered doing was pushing the couch towards the door. A door opened to the side and Jaeyoon walked in.  

"Relax, I carried you here last night," Jaeyoon said seeing the confusion in the other's eyes.  

"But I- Did you get to sleep?" Inseong asked. He promised that he would stand guard for a few hours to let Jaeyoon rest but if the guy really did carry him in last night...

"Yup. I slept like a baby. And then I woke up at like 5 am to check on you but you were already passed out on the floor." Jaeyoon replied. 

"Sorry," Inseong said sheepishly. 

"It's okay, relax. I got us some coffee and bread. Come on," Jaeyoon said, before heading out of the room. Inseong followed him after a second. The smell of freshly brewed coffee made Inseong feel warm just a little bit. 

Bzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzt

Jaeyoon's hands froze over the coffee. Inseong and he exchanged panicked glances for a second before quietly springing into action.  Inseong gestured towards himself and then to Youngbin's room. Jaeyoon nodded and Inseong quietly made his way to the other room. 

"Hyung!" 

The word made them all the more confused. Jaeyoon placed a finger against his lips - maybe if they kept quiet, whoever it is would realize that they got the wrong room. 

"Youngbin hyung!" 

The two exchanged another look. Jaeyoon's hand slid towards the gun tucked safely on his belt, the steel feeling a lot colder in his hands. 

"Youngbin hyung! Kim Inseong! Lee Jaeyoon!" 

"Okay, you know what, let's just open it!" Inseong exclaimed, finally making up his mind. It took Jaeyoon a minute to realize what the other guy was planning to do but it was too late. Inseong's had already opened the door. 

Two kids stood on the other side - the black haired one had his fist in the air while the one with blonde hair was standing behind him, mouth open in surprise. 

"Oh good, it's nice to see you, Kim Inseong-ssi," said the black haired kid somehow regaining his composure. 

"Excuse me?" Inseong replied as the kid forced his way inside. Jaeyoon relaxed his grip on the gun but was still on edge. 

"It's not safe here, you have to move," the blonde kid said, looking around the place. 

"Wait! Who the fuck are you? How do you know us and how do you know that we're here?!" Jaeyoon asked he was trying to make his way towards Youngbin bedroom. These two kids look suspicious and the fact that they know almost all of them in the room...

"Look, we are not the enemies here, okay?" the black haired kid said, raising both hands as if in surrender. 

"And how do we know that?" Jaeyoon retorted. 

"It's okay, Jaeyoon. They're safe," Inseong replied. 

"What?!"

"This is Youngbin's brother, Chani and this is his friend, Hwiyoung," Inseong said casually, gesturing at the two. 

"Brother?" Jaeyoon exclaimed. As far he knows, Youngbin is an only child. And now Inseong tells him that this kid is his brother? 

"But..."

"It's a long story," Inseong replied. He can sense the urgency from the two kids and it's making him feel edgy. "I'll tell you all about it, okay?" 

He looked at Inseong - how relaxed the other seems to be in the presence of these two - and decided to accept his word for it. Inseong would never lie to him anyway. 

Youngbin stepped out of the room, curious as to what all the commotion outside was about. 

"Hey Wha-" His eyes zeroed in on Chani who was talking in whispers with the blonde haired kid. "What are you doing here?" Youngbin asked, the sting from his voice making Chani flinch a bit. 

Everyone turned towards Youngbin. "What is he doing here?" Youngbin asked once more, looking at both Inseong and Jaeyoon with betrayed eyes. 

Chani walked towards him. "It's not their fault. I followed you here. And if I managed to track you, they will too," Chani replied meeting Youngbin's gaze head-on. 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, they found themselves pulling up into a house almost at the far end of Busan. Chani assured them that it's one of the safest places and though Youngbin still had doubts, he really can't see any other way. They needed Chani and his access to a lot of SF's group's resources to ensure his safety - or so that's what he tells himself. 

Hwiyoung gave them a tour of the place while Chani talked to someone on the phone. The house had three bedroom and two bathrooms, a living room and a fully stocked kitchen. The blonde kid told them that the supplies in the house could support them for up to a year. 

"I have to go," Chani informed them a few minutes later. "Hwiyoung will stay here with you guys so if you need anything, let him know," He left without another word. 

"I'm tired," Youngbin said as he went to one of the room.

"Youngbin, could you-" Inseong started. 

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I'll leave the door slightly open," he replied without looking back. 

 Youngbin isn't actually tired. He just wants to be alone and think about a lot of things. He had his back towards the door, listening to the conversation from below. Inseong and Jaeyoon had been interviewing Hwiyoung about the most random things and it's starting to irritate him. Not once had the two even asked about Dawon. 

There was a lull in their conversation followed by a tinkling of cutlery, making Youngbin feel how hungry he was. He stood up and was about to go downstairs when Dawon's name was finally mentioned. 

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and Dawon?" Inseong asked. He had been itching to ask about the guy since they started talking to Hwiyoung but he was also partly afraid of what the answer is going to be. 

"Were you close to him" Hwiyoung asked. His face doesn't betray anything. 

"Not really... I mean, I worked with him before and we usually hang out with Youngbin and the others. It's Youngbin who's actually pretty close to him," Inseong replied. 

"Hmmm," Hwiyoung took a sip of water, his expression thoughtful. 

"Dawon is....not who you think he is," 

"What does that mean?" Jaeyoon asked. 

"Is he alive?" Inseong asked at the same time. 

"Oh, he's alive alright. He's the one behind all of these after all," Hwiyoung said with a smirk

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Jaeyoon and Inseong exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh come on, Inseong. Didn't you get suspicious on why he asked you to install cameras all over Youngbin hyung's new place?" Hwiyoung asked. 

"No. I mean... that was a little after the kidnapping incident. And I knew who Youngbin was back then so I thought it was only necessary that we keep an eye on him," Inseong replied still confused with what Hwiyoung was saying. 

"Even the kidnapping was because of Dawon," Hwiyoung said matter of factly. 

The two looked at him more confused than ever. Hwiyoung took a deep breath, "Lee Dawon was asked by President Kim to keep an eye on Youngbin." he started. 

"And what has that got to do with the kidnapping?" Jaeyoon asked. He can feel a headache building just behind his eyes and he doesn't know if it's because of lack of sleep or whatever Hwiyoung is trying to say. 

"The kidnapping was a ploy to make Youngbin trust Dawon fully - or something along those lines," Hwiyoung explained. Inseong and Jaeyoon still look a little lost. 

"I mean, even you two were sucked into the act. Inseong, you didn't question Dawon's motives anymore after that right?"

"Well... I... " Inseong sighed. Hwiyoung was right. After the kidnapping incident, he was a little harsh on Youngbin but they got together after than and all four of them did hang out a lot together and - 

"You're right," Inseong admitted. "I let my guard down," 

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. You know how good he can manipulate people right?" Hwiyoung said as a way of comforting the older guy. 

"Still, I should have seen it!' Inseong exclaimed. He stood up and started pacing the room. "What do we do know?" 

 

Youngbin stood rooted to the spot. The conversation that he just heard was absurd. 

"It can't be..." he mumbled. 

A part of him was glad that Dawon was alive but the things that Hwiyoung said... those things are impossible. How can any of that be true? He considered the guy a friend- a brother even and now this?

Youngbin needed answers not from Hwiyoung or anyone else but from Dawon himself. If what they were talking about was true, there are several ways he could reach the guy. 


	11. The End - part 1

Youngbin needed to get out - not just to get answers but also to escape from the prison that the house has become. It's been three days after Hwiyoung revealed the truth and ever since then, Inseong and Jaeyoon have been looking at him with pity in their eyes and little sad smiles and he hated that. 

The opportunity came during the fifth day. It was raining hard and they all retired to their rooms after dinner. Youngbin paced inside his room for hours, waiting and waiting, not bothering to sit or lay down as he was afraid that he might fall asleep. He kept glancing at the clock, waiting for it to strike midnight and when it finally did, he quietly opened his door and stepped out. The hallway was empty. He can see a bit of light peeking under the door next room where Inseong and Jaeyoon were staying and he knew for a fact that the two were probably engrossed in watching a drama.

"Now I only have to worry about Hwiyoung," Youngbin mumbled to himself. 

Just as the words were out of his mouth, the lights in the kitchen came to life. That answers that Youngbin thought. 

After a few minutes, the lights were turned off again. Youngbin wasn't sure what Hwiyoung was going to do and so he rushed back into his room, keeping the door slightly ajar. He waited for a few more minutes before going out again and this time, all was quiet except for the steady patter of rain on the roof. Youngbin tiptoed towards the living room. He crept up slowly towards the tv, his hands feeling along the back of it for the car key. Within seconds, his fingers brushed over a small boxed-like shape and he grabbed it, thankful that they didn't change where they hid the key. 

He rushed outside, not bothered by the rain and within minutes, Youngbin was on the highway back to Seoul.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hwiyoung stepped away from the shadows and watched as the car pulled away from the house.   
"Are you sure this is right?" Inseong asked, appearing beside him. He was the only one who didn't agree with this idea.   
Hwiyoung nodded. "It would be worse if we didn't' let him go. He needs to find the answers himself," the kid replied.   
"And Chani? Have you told him about this?"   
"I'll tell him soon. For now, I want Youngbin and Dawon to have a talk."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Youngbin reached his apartment building by the time the sun rose. He climbed the steps slowly and with steps as heavy as the feeling in his chest. He paused just in front of the doorway, hand frozen on the knob. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself and then he pushed the door open. 

The place looked the same as it was before but somehow, Youngbin felt disgusted by it. This place was supposed to be a haven, a sanctuary and yet it reeks of betrayal to him right then. He slowly made his way around and turned everything over. Within the hour, he had found one of the cameras - it's a thin, small box that had the exact colour of his walls. 

"Lee Dawon!" Youngbin wasn't sure if Dawon could hear him or not but he didn't care. He's pretty sure Dawon would know that he's calling him out. "You fucking piece of shit come out here!" Youngbin yanked the camera from the wall then and slammed it hard against the floor. Not contented, he proceeded to stomp on it until all the wires came out of the casing. 

Knowing what he was looking for, it only took Youngbin several more minutes to remove all the cameras. He even double checked every inch of the place just to make sure. It was only after he was done that he felt the exhaustion. He had been driving for hours straight with no food and water and the adrenaline had already left his body. Youngbin wanted to stay awake, afraid that Dawon might take advantage of him passed out. But his entire body is screaming in agony and so he went to the bedroom, locked the door and let sleep carry him away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look like shit," 

Youngbin jumped out of bed, all traces of sleep suddenly gone from his body. He clutched at his chest, heart beating wildly. Dawon pushed himself off the wall and stood right in front of the open door. "I'm glad you missed me though," Dawon said with a smirk 

The guy standing in front of Youngbin was so different from the one he came to know. And yet the longer he looked at him, the more he saw traces of his friend hiding behind the styled blonde hair and blue contacts. Youngbin scrunched his eyes shut, maybe this is just a dream, he thought. But when he opened his eyes again, the guy was still in front of him looking like he's having a good time. 

A thousand questions flitted inside Youngbin's mind but only one word escaped his lips, "Why?" 

"Because I was bored," Dawon answered without hesitation.

"W-What?!" Youngbin was expecting some sort of deep explanation or just something, really... not that.

Dawon sighed. "I was there during the SF Group announcement. I knew who you were and I knew every person in that room. Anyway, it was supposed to be a productive day for me, but your father just stole the show."

Dawon turned and walked out into the living room leaving Youngbin with no other choice but to follow. 

"I have been following SF Group for years and i figured it was a great way to meet the new CEO but then, they announced a new guy as the next in line? God, I was so annoyed," Dawon explained, his voice still holding some sort of anger or annoyance. 

Everything Dawon said just gave birth to more questions instead of the answers he was seeking. Youngbin can't even wrap his head around everything and it's starting to give him a terrible headache.

"But the first time we met th-"

Dawon met his eyes. "That was all planned. I had some of my guys "beat" me up," he said. "Besides, a guy like you, you wouldn't know how a real fist fight wound would look like," 

"Why?" Youngbin repeated. 

Dawon sighed. "Nothing, okay?! I was just curious about you. I wondered what you would do next. I thought you would go running to your mother's family and ask for their help but no, you just removed yourself from the picture and allowed that bastard to take what's rightfully yours." 

Youngbin was quiet after that. Since he was little, he was already being groomed as the future CEO and he liked the idea of it - the money, the power. Only a fool would really turn that down. But still, a part of him always thought of a different life. Something away from all the money and just, living life as a normal person. He entertained the idea a few times but he always knew what was expected of him and so he did everything to please his father. 

But Chani suddenly came into the picture. Youngbin was shocked and angry but now that he thought about it - the burden of being the next CEO suddenly lifted from his shoulders, the eyes of the media directed onto another - it was liberating.

"You know, I feel like you're actually enjoying this kind of life," that comment brought him back to reality. Dawon was pacing around him, like a predator circling its prey. 

"But you were working for my father," Youngbin exclaimed, suddenly remembering the fact from the conversation Hwiyoung had with Inseong and Jaeyoon. 

"Oh, that came after I started working at the coffee shop. I accepted it. It was good money and I don't even have to do anything."

"And the kidnapping?" Youngbin asked meeting Dawon's gaze. 

"My doing," Dawon replied with a straight expression. "The best way to gain absolute trust is by saving the life of a person or something along those lines" he continued. 

Youngbin closed his eyes, his head was reeling with all of the things he learned up to this moment and he wants nothing more than to think that this is all a dream. His father, Dawon, Chani everything is just one big mess. 

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay,"

Youngbin opened his eyes at that. Dawon's face was close to his and somehow, the eyes that were looking at him belong to the person that he has considered his friend. He almost believed those words, until he felt something prick his palm. 

He turned his hand over and saw a small droplet of blood right in the middle of his palm. He looked back up at Dawon but the other's face was starting to contort into different shapes. He wanted to scream and lash out but his muscles aren't doing what he wants them to do. In a few seconds, all that greeted him was darkness.


	12. The End - part 2

Youngbin stirred awake, throat parched and head slightly aching. His heart was racing as he remembered a similar situation from months before. He scrunched his eyes shut a little more tightly; afraid that what would welcome him would be a white, empty room.

“Open your eyes,”

He heeded the voice, annoyed at how it still had power over him. He lifted his head slowly, fixing his gaze at the figure seated behind the familiar oak desk.

“D-Dad-“ he croaked.

His father merely looked at him – eyes filled with so much judgement; mouth curled in disapproval. He met his father’s gaze head on even though every nerve in his body is telling him to bow his head.

The sound of the door opening and closing broke the heavy silence.

“Hyung,” Chani appeared beside him, carrying a huge glass of water. “Please drink this,” he lifted the glass to Youngbin’s lips and tipped it. Youngbin downed the glass in two gulps, feeling a little better than he did a while ago.

“How are you feeling?’ Chani asked, standing nervously between the two of them.

“A family reunion huh,” he replied not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

Chani flinched and immediately glanced at their father who just smirked at the comment.

“A few months ago, you wouldn’t talk that way if I’m in the room,” their father said.

“A few months ago, I was your only son and heir,” Youngbin retorted.

Chani flinched at that and took a step back. Their father stood up and approached a small cabinet; opening it to reveal all kinds of alcohol. He poured something onto a glass and drank it.

“Chani is..,” he started. “He’s really your brother.”

Youngbin glanced at Chani who just bowed his head as if in admission.

“I… when he had him, SF Group was in very dangerous waters. Your uncle wanted the CEO position for himself and you knew how he had connections in the black market. If he takes the CEO title – our company would be involved in illegal dealings and I couldn’t have that. I knew it was gonna be dangerous for the both of you so…” he paused, taking a deep breath.

“I asked your mother to leave me and to raise Chani in France secretly. The divorce was just for show. Your uncle… he would kill you if it means he gets to have the position for himself.”

“So Chani was what? A back up plan in case I got killed? Just so that precious seat in the company can remain in your power?” Youngbin said. He was shaking - with anger or disgust, he couldn’t even tell the difference.

A suffocating silence followed, and every breath of air felt like a noose tightening on Youngbin’s neck.

“Then why reveal him to the world now? Uncle Hyun died a few years ago. There was no one else who’ll inherit the company,” Youngbin asked.

A part of him understood why his father had done that – all his life, Youngbin was taught about the responsibilities of being the next CEO, the importance of keeping SF Group afloat, the honour and prestige that is expected from him.

“It was a test,” his father replied. “I have to make sure you’re willing to do anything to keep the power in your hands..,”

He looked almost sad but in the next moment, the cold stance and glare are back in his father’s eyes. “You ran away, Youngbin. Do you know how disappointed I was with you?! You left without even demanding me for answers... I thought you would run to your mother. I was hoping she would tell you everything. Instead I-,”

“What the fuck! Do you realize what you even did to me, dad?!” Youngbin shouted. “Do you know how useless I felt at that moment?! All my life, I followed you. I threw away my dreams just to follow in your footsteps. I did everything you wanted me to and just like that- You-You destroyed everything I was and everything I have ever known!”

Youngbin was breathing hard after the outburst but he felt lighter – better.

“I-I’m sorry,” his father said.

“Wow, I didn’t know you knew how to apologize, dad?” Youngbin replied. It was the first time in all his life that he heard his father utter those words.

“Well, I’m done with everything,” Youngbin said. He started to walk towards the exit.  

“Hyung,” Chani said. Youngbin turned to look at him. Chani looked unsure and hesitant but the resolve in his eyes were unnerving. “Hyung, i can’t do everything by myself. Please… stay and help me. Help us,”

“With what?” he asked.

“We need you, Youngbin. Most of the people still think Chani is a bastard even though I’ve proven time and again that he is my real son… They want you in position,”

“Ah there it is,” Youngbin huffed. “You’re just afraid that your perfect little company will be ruined, right? This – telling me the truth isn’t really for my benefit… It’s all still for you,”

“Hyung, please,” Chani pleaded.

The rejection was almost on the tip of his tongue but Youngbin thought of something – someone- and he would need all the money and resources to make it happen.

“Okay.” He replied. “I’ll play along,”

Their father left them a few minutes after that, content that Youngbin will resume his responsibilities. Only he and Chani are in the room and the younger guy isn’t meeting his eyes.

“Chani-yah,” Youngbin tried to speak gently. “I need your help.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hwiyoung stepped in the room and treaded carefully, afraid to break the heavy tension permeating the air. Youngbin and Chani were seated as far away from each other as possible, both not saying a word and avoiding each other’s eyes.  

“You called?” Hwiyoung said, gesturing towards Chani.

“He wants to talk to you,” Chani replied.

Hwiyoung turned towards Youngbin who still had that thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Dawon… what can you tell me about him?” he asked.

Hwiyoung took a deep breath. He knew this was coming but not like this. All this time, he was preparing to face an angry Youngbin, not this calm and collected person. Somehow, this Youngbin makes him a little fearful.

“Dawon is… he is a purveyor of information.” Hwiyoung started. “He specializes in the corporate world – trade secrets, business models heck he even has dirt on almost all of the powerful people in the business world.”

“And how do you know all this?” Youngbin asked, finally setting his eyes on Hwiyoung. The way Youngbin looked at him made his skin crawl.

“Your Uncle Hyun trained us,” Hwiyoung replied matter-of-factly.

“Trained?”

“Yes. Trained. Me and Dawon and two other kids. Aside from weapons dealing and drugs, one of the things your uncle dabbled with is blackmailing. Dawon is the best of us – your uncle was so proud of him. That is until Dawon turned his back and you know the rest…”

“You have to be clear on these things, Hwiyoung,” Youngbin said, standing up and approaching him. “Are you saying Dawon was the reason my uncle was killed?”

“Yes. Dawon was the reason your uncle was killed. And then he took over the blackmailing business.” Hwiyoung answered somehow afraid that Youngbin would explode right then.

“Well. Good then,” Youngbin replied taking a step back. I have to thank him for that I guess,”

Hwiyoung knew that the Kim family had long since disowned Mr. Hyun. That was the reason for Youngbin’s indifference. Still, he was hoping the other guy would react a bit differently.

“Now, Hwiyoung-ssi,” Youngbin said as he started to walk around Hwiyoung in circles.

“I heard everything you said about Dawon when we were in the house in Busan,” Youngbin started. “Did Dawon really looked after me just because my dad hired him or…?”

Hwiyoung shrugged. “I have no idea. I just – your dad told me to get in contact with him which I did. And then, the next thing we know, he was hanging all over you.”

“What else can you tell me about him ?” Youngbin asked.

Hwiyoung shook his head, “Hmmm, there is one thing actually,”

Youngbin turned towards him, “What?” he asked.

“Whatever he told you, it’s probably a lie that is unless you paid for it,” Hwiyoung answered.

The first few weeks being back in the mansion is a bit jarring for Youngbin. Somehow, he has learned how to live with what little he has, cutting back on his wants just so he could provide himself with food and clothes and a roof over his head. And coming to terms with the fact that he has a brother – that he had always had a brother – wasn’t that easy of a feat.

Still, it didn’t take long before he was back to himself. The training, the special lessons – all of those came back to him easily as every day passed. But things were different now. Youngbin had developed a new appreciation for the life he’s always known and the experiences he gained when he ran away made him all the more capable in taking over the business.

But of course, there is that part of him that  can’t forget – won’t forget and it’s always there, lingering behind his thoughts. It’s something that only Chani and Hwiyoung and Inseong and Jaeyoon are privy to.

 

“I’ll see you there,”

There was no hint of familiarity or warmth between the two of them then. It was just business – pure and simple. The moment he heard Inseong’s strained voice, he knew.

It’s been a year since everything happened. A year since they started to track down Dawon. Youngbin didn’t even need to convince Inseong and Jaeyoon, they just showed up one day telling him that they’ve picked up a trail a asked for his help.

A year of phone calls, text messages and emails and finally – after everything – they finally have him.  

Youngbin stepped out of the car, one hand gripping a duffel bag tightly while the other was loosening his tie as he walked towards the house. The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, the scent of the sea in the air – never in his entire life did he think that he would step into this house once more. Still, Youngbin thought that this would be the perfect place to finish everything.

He knocked three times on the wooden door and waited. It opened a minute later and he was greeted by Inseong.

“Hey, it’s been awhile,” Youngbin said shaking the other’s hand.

Inseong merely nodded and gave him a smile before stepping to the side. Jaeyoon greeted him then, a firm handshake and a quick hug.

A beat – a few seconds of them just standing around and looking at each other with meaningful glances.

“He’s there,” Jaeyoon said, pointing towards the room at the end of the hall – the one where Youngbin stayed in that fateful day a year ago.

“We’ll be outside if anything happens,” Inseong quipped as they all walked towards it.

It was only a few steps towards the room and yet Youngbin felt that it was a long corridor. He tried to calm his mind, breathing in and out. Jaeyoon and Inseong were flanking him and somehow, that made the tension all the more palpable.

Youngbin placed a hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. He glanced back towards the two people behind him before turning it and stepping in.

“You look like shit,” Youngbin said. He crossed the room slowly, keeping his eyes on the guy.

A year had passed and Youngbin was expecting to see the blue-eyed, silver-haired Dawon that he came face to face to the last time.

Dawon sat up, wincing as he did so. His face and arms were marred with scratches and bruises, some of them still fresh. There was a pang of nostalgia as Youngbin was reminded of the very first time they met. But that faded as easily as it came.

“So, you found me,” Dawon said. His voice was a bit strained. “What can I do for you?”

Youngbin placed the duffel on top of the bed and unzipped it. Inside were bundles of money – 1 million US dollars in cold, hard cash. Youngbin dumped everything on the bed covering the lower half of Dawon’s body in bills.

“The truth, Dawon-ssi, I need you to tell me the truth,” Youngbin said.

Dawon’s face was usually a mask but this time, Youngbin could see the hurt in his eyes – as if he himself had laid hands on the guy. But Youngbin didn’t let that get to him, he needed answers. He needed closure.

“What do you want me to say?” Dawon said, his voice was soft and a little bit raspy.

“When you approached me, was it my father’s doing or was it you?”

The guy sighed. “It was your father. Hwiyoung contacted me a few weeks after you ran away. At first, it was just to keep an eye on you but your father got scared. He wanted someone close – someone who can physically help if needed. And so I devised of a way to get to know you,”

“Then why did you lie when I confronted you?”

Dawon sighed. “That’s just what I do, okay? There’s no deep and meaningful reason behind me lying,” he replied almost annoyed.

“And the kidnapping? Was it really you?”

“Oh, hahaha. Funny story,” Dawon replied sheepishly. “I forgot to call off that operation, god I’m so stupid sometimes”

“What?”

“It’s one of the scenarios I thought of, you know – a kidnapping. And then a stranger goes and saves you and then you two get close and be best friends. I can’t really call it off then coz they already have you and you’ll probably get suspicious and find out everything about it so, I played along,” Dawon replied in one breath.

“Okay, this is giving me a headache,” Youngbin said, massaging his temples. He swept some of the bill of the bed and sat down. 

“Did it mean anything to you? The friendship? The things we’ve been through?” Youngbin asked in almost a whisper.

The time he spent away from his family and all the money was one of the hardest he had ever been through but it was also the best. Working at the coffee shop had somehow humbled him and it taught him a lot of lessons. And the friendships he managed to foster, with Mina, Chulmin, Inseong and Jaeyoon – those relationships are the most genuine he had ever experienced.

But with Dawon…

Dawon who he treated as his own brother…

The silence was stifling and Youngbin was even afraid to glance at Dawon. The seconds went on and on until,

“No. This is just a job for me.” Dawon answered with a steady voice.

Silence.

“Well then, I guess that’s it,” Youngbin said standing up. “Goodbye, Lee Dawon-ssi,”

“Goodbye, Kim Youngbin-ssi,”

Youngbin nodded and walked out of the room without a backward glance.


	13. Epilogue

“Sir, A Mr Kim Inseong and Mr Lee Jaeyoon are here to see you,”

“Let them in please,” Youngbin answered as he moved towards the receiving area.

“Kim President we’re here!”

“Youngbin-ah how are you doing?”

The two said in unison.

It's been almost a month since they’ve last seen each other in that house in Busan but the surprise visit was a welcome one.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked, as they settled down on the couch.

“This,” Jaeyoon replied, placing a familiar duffel bag between them. Youngbin just looked at the thing and then at the two of them, the question clear in his eyes.

“He left this in the house,” Inseong supplied. “We went to check on him this morning but the room was already vacated and this was sitting on the bed.

“You should check if it’s all there,” Jaeyoon quipped.

“No need,” Youngbin answered. Somehow, he knew that the money in the bag would be intact- nothing more and nothing less.

“So, do you want to tell us what happened? What you talked about?” Inseong asked.

Youngbin shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he replied, diverting the topic to some other stuff. They talked for a few more minutes until the two finally left with a promise of visiting soon.

Youngbin sat back down on the couch, the sight of the bag a reminder of the last time he had seen and talked to Dawon. He opened it by instinct and was surprised to find a folded piece of paper on top. He took it out of the bag and fiddled with it for a while. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened it. Only two words were written inside: 

I'm Sorry.

Youngbin chuckled. "Aish, this kid really doesn't know how to say anything properly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for joining me in this story. 
> 
> Neverland has been a blast to write and at times it gave me a huge headache but among all the stories i've written, it's the one that's really closest to my heart. This is the type of story that i can see myself writing and i want to thank you all for going through this with me. I know i had a lot of mistakes here and there and for that, i am sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you! Thank you! and Thank you! I really appreciate all of you! and please, tell me what you think and if you're shy you can drop your thoughts here: curiouscat.me/kaydawonie
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN THANK YOU!


End file.
